Mowa Sozo
|species=Celestial Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=N/a |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=9 |age-part2=19 |height-part1=121.92 cm |height-part2=182.88 cm |weight-part1=38.82 kg |weight-part2=62.8 kg |rank-part1=Genin |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Jinchūriki~Kurama (Yang Half), Sage, Sensor Type |occupations= Shinobi |nature type= Water Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Yang Release |unique traits=Negative Intention Sensing |academy age=6 |affiliations=Fire Empire, Leaf City, Land of Carrots |teams=Sozo Corporations |relationship=Heiwa~Father, Yawa Sozo~Brother |clan=Sozo Clan, Uchiha Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |jutsu= }} is a member of the Land of Woods' Sōzō clan and Land of Fire's Uchiha clan, who had been active as a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, with his rank as a Jōnin. He is known as one of the many children of both Owa and Heiwa Sōzō but did not—however—inherit their ingenious talent. At the age of 8 to then, Mowa had become the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails Fox, Kurama and had completely mastered it, becoming a notable Jōnin, at the same time, also found himself in the acting and modeling world. As late, Mowa was appointed as well as to succeed the previous as the 'Personality' Things have never come easy for Mowa—he isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Ever since he was a baby there were always learning curves for him; he learned to walk later than most toddlers and did not learn his alphabet until a year or two ago. Not only that, but Mowa too finds it hard to understand people. Because of this, he has been ridiculed in the village, many people (namely his classmates) dubbing him Mowa the Dunce (も和の劣等生, "Mowa no Rettō-sei"). The bullying has, however, built the young boy a strong exterior where nothing phases him while on the interior Mowa wishes that he could be a genius like his father and other siblings. He is never shy to speak his mind and can be outright rude. Authority and class mean nothing to Mowa—no one is out of the perimeter of his heat and angst. He enjoys playing jokes on people, mimicking every word a person says and all to annoy them. His relationship with his father is strained as Heiwa Sōzō has always been too busy to spend time with him. In the same breath, his mother—Owa Sōzō —left him at the age of 2 years old. Many attribute these factors to his learning disabilities. It was clear that after a decade of resilience and effort, Mowa Sōzō had finally managed to break through several of the barriers of what was holding him back in life. In order to master the chakra of the Bijū within himself, one must be in tunes with his inner peace—And so, no longer his emotions shall hold him back from advancing in life, freeing himself from what would be a fate for those who succumbed to the Cycle of Hatred if it wasn't for his friends and family who remained in his life despite all of the unique situation laid out for him by fate. Alas, He is no longer a brat, for he had declared that from his efforts which had borne fruit from ten long years of hard work and studying—from learning about countless of things as well as the history of the Shinobi World under several tutors as well as from the Bijū itself within him to his dismay. Nevertheless, at 19 years old—though retained some of his habits that often come off as a symbol of immaturity from when he was young—Mowa had displayed certain levels of maturity when it comes to his comrades and home, constantly persisted with the Will of Fire which he had strongly inherited from, just like his comrades before him. Although, because of his obsession with getting stronger in order to protect his loved ones, he also inherited a strong fighting spirit that often manifests in those who only embodied the idea of only getting strong and to work on his body in the "art" of Taijutsu—which means that he is prone to get carried away with fighting strong opponents without a single care to his surroundings. But, that would be when his blood is truly boiled and nothing else. Despite all of these notable feats and positive change in his life, one thing that remained since the beginning. One could tell that—by looking into how he was raised without a notable mother figure of the sort, causing him to seek a companion in older attractive women in order to overcompensate for the lack of mother figures in his life. This would explain why he would have a certain attraction toward older women as opposed to women his age. 'Appearance' Sharing the same hair and eye color as your average clansmen from Sozo, though Mowa's orange hair and emerald eyes changed in the shade of color, due to him becoming the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Although it was clear that he had inherited some of his mother's look such as the hair and eye color, it was true that he certainly had inherited the vibe and bodily features of such from his heritage of Uchiha through his father, Kouwei Uchiha. Through his training, he had become somewhat slimmer and muscular, which was enough to attract unwanted attention from both sexes, he was, stated by many women his age or twice his age, to be one of the topmost desired bachelors in Konohagakure no Sato, due to his good looking and accomplishments in the world of modeling and acting. Though Mowa is capable of altering his appearance to be whatever he wants it to be through one of the abilities he would inherit from his clan, Genetic Admonition, such as capable to alter the hair and eye color or create freckles on his face. It was ideal for him to disguise himself as someone different than his true appearance when on missions. 'Background' 'Abilities' 'Jinchūriki and Physical Prowess' He is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails Fox and because of this boasts a near limitless amount of chakra, stamina, and power, as Mowa and Kurama became close comrades, allowing him to use Kurama's chakra at will. Kurama also gives Mowa advanced regenerative abilities and the ability to sense negative emotions, even more so than his bloodline. Because of the amounts of the chakra he possessed, it wasn't entirely impossible for the man to bring out the full power of the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, and prolonged its usage for a long time without a sign of exhaustion anytime soon. Through his mother's clan, he had inherited a unique body of a Sozo clansman whose Chakra Network cords are 50% wider than the average human, allowing for much faster transfer of chakra throughout his body as well as capable to repair the body upon exposure to a dangerous power, be it biological or chakra, through the Consistent Adaptation, allowing him to proceed with his body function normally. Because of the unique body he possesses, transference of organs or blood are agreeable and optimal for transplants or transfusions with such limited chakra instilled in them to adapt and become a permanent limb to a foreign body (such as removal of an arm to put it into his comrade so that it would repair and reconnect to the Shinobi's nerve system so that it would become theirs.) 'Chakra reserves & Lifeforce' It was clear that Mowa had possessed an insane amount of chakra (immense) in his arsenal without the Bijū, but because of the Bijū within him, it was bumped to Mammoth with the yang half of Kurama. At this moment, he had two massive chakra reserves at ease for him to use—of which can be used to perform countless of techniques or prolonging the activation of the Sharingan throughout the days without a single hint of exhaustion in the young man's expression. At the same time, Mowa had underwent through a training regimen developed by Ketsugo Uzumaki, in order to improve his own chakra control as well as his control over Kurama's by using the Shadow Clones Techniques and to spam techniques in order to exhaust himself to the very limit in order to accustomed to the pain and in order to pinpoint how much every technique under his arsenal cost him, would force him to conserve chakra. And because of his shadow clones may able to chalk it up to shared experience, would be discovered that the burden on his mentality and physicality was to be unbearable, however, through the Zai Technique he was able to power through this ordeal and had managed to conserve his chakra much better than before, removing his weakness of over wasting chakra he had since youth—This wasn't without a certain benefit, it had increased his durability toward to how much he can handle when low on chakra, enabling him to power through with a strong mentality. The life force of Mowa Sozō wasn't anything but powerful, granting him a strong spirit of which enabled him to live longer than the average lifespan of a shinobi, due to one of Sozō's traits, an average Sozō can live over hundreds of years, suggesting that Mowa would have a massive life force, compared with the others. This would be the reason why he was able to survive through the sealing of the Biju onto him as Kurama would require a host whose chakra and vitality to be stronger to able to take the Bijū in. 'Stats' 'Trivia' * Mowa Sōzō can be translated to "Harmonious Agreement Creation" (も和創造) * A Jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Bijū, Kurama. Only those who do know of this fact are generally his close relatives to friends. * Mowa Sōzō was born out of an affair between Owa Sōzō and Kouwei Uchiha, making him not to be related to Heiwa / Heiwa Sozo